


No stripes

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied ByaRuki, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: —No me gusta repetirme —Mirada de lado, de cara al estanque. Byakuya Kuchiki frunció el entrecejo. Tenjiro mordisqueó su palillo. —Pensaba que las órdenes las daba yo —Su voz arrastrada—. Dime, Kuchiki Byakuya: ¿te sientes incómodo? [Tenjiro/Byakuya]





	No stripes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta viñeta está basada en el capítulo 545 del manga ( _Blue Stripes_ ). No hay nada explícito ni demasiado contundente, se trata de una simple escena entre los personajes (y obviamente, metí un ligerísimo byaruki por ahí, el que avisa no es traidor xD). Espero que les guste y de antemano gracias por leer.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 006\. La boca del lobo (tabla de música, **Fandom Insano** ).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

—No me gusta repetirme —Mirada de lado, de cara al estanque. Byakuya Kuchiki frunció el entrecejo. Vapor de las aguas termales, calor, mucho calor.

Tenjiro mordisqueó su palillo.

—¿Ah? —Seguía inclinado contra la rocosa pared, como detrás de una bruma de indecencia—. Pensaba que las órdenes las daba yo —Su voz arrastrada como una ola mansa—. Dime, Kuchiki Byakuya: ¿te sientes incómodo?

Silencio. El noble voltea y su expresión no varía. ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?, piensa, o tal vez sólo es una vaga idea. Su mirada gris es tan dura como su torso, aparentemente, y como todo lo que se deja ver en su exterior… el exterior inalterable de su decoro, claro.

—Creía que seguías las órdenes al pie de la letra —El otro seguía meneando esa voz molesta—, ¿será que no eres lo que demuestras? "Capitán noble" —Esa ondulación de la mirada una vez más, a lo largo y a lo ancho de todo su cuerpo, irritándolo. Byakuya contiene la incipiente impaciencia y un jadeo de indignación toca la puerta de su aliento, sin que se lo autorice a salir.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —La voz calma, neutra, digna de un aristócrata como él—. Es natural que ansíe privacidad para vestirme —Él odia, odia tener que repetir las cosas—, ¿eres tan imprudente para no conceder esta petición?

Tenjiro sonríe entre irónica y divertidamente, el palillo moviéndose de una mejilla a otra, como un parabrisas, las manos en los bolsillos del flojo hakama y la imaginación retorcida quién sabe dónde…

—Huh… Eso es muy razonable —acepta—. Pero, parece que no te preocupa haber estado desnudo en esas aguas por un día entero —Breve pausa— con tu hermana pequeña.

Pliegue ligero en la frente, mirada levemente pasmada. Byakuya aprieta los puños.

—Bastardo.

—¿Qué? No es como si estuvieras consciente de ello —Un tinte medio sardónico en la observación, hay cierta malicia en la actitud de Tenjiro, que se mofa—. No me mires así. Es más, deberías demostrar algo de gratitud porque te haya salvado la vida. ¿Ves esas aguas? Yo las creé. Si ahora estás de pie respirando es porque yo he permitido que entres en ellas. ¿Lo entiendes? Por otro lado —Camina unos pasos hacia él, como una horrenda náusea que se desliza en una ola de vapor en su dirección—, ¿te molesta? Que haya visto su…

—Detente —Oh, el reiatsu retornando increíble y velozmente a su cuerpo, una violenta corriente de ira amenazando la tranquilidad del imperturbable capitán.

—Me gusta —Tenjiro vuelve a torcer esa sonrisa fastidiosa— ese impulso. Dime, Kuchiki Byakuya: ¿así es como uno te hace enojar?

—No me provoques.

—No te sulfures, todavía estás convaleciente. Mírate, ¿piensas luchar contra mí en ese estado? ¿Por una simple broma? Espero que no vayas en serio —Otro par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él, la expresión de Tenjiro se torna un poco oscura, y ese jopo deplorable… uhg—. Porque si algo tan absurdo como eso es capaz de provocarte, me temo que tendremos que revisar tu disciplina, "capitán noble".

El capitán Kuchiki soltó una mirada de esas que uno no quiere ni recordar. La soltó al aire, porque Tenjiro ya no estaba frente a él. El muy bastardo estaba echado en el piso, a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, como quien se acuesta a tomar sol y se queda tan ancho. ¿Ese era el comportamiento de un capitán de la división cero? A Byakuya le dio una vena asesina.

—Vístete, es hora de pasar al siguiente escenario.

El atuendo de shinigami estaba a un costado, sobre una roca. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de lavarlo aunque inútilmente, dado que el hermoso y refinado shihakusho seguía destrozado por las mortales cuchillas de Senbonzakura. Byakuya se metió rápido en el atuendo, silenciosamente cabreado y con cierto escozor en el orgullo.

Tenjiro se puso otra vez de pie y empezó a caminar con su actitud despreocupada. El tipo era bastante desagradable, indefectiblemente.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo con una estrambótica sonrisa—. Hoy te haré ver las estrellas, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Y así fue. El capitán Kuchiki fue lanzado descaradamente a los cielos del Reioukyuu.

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
